Pokemon: The Flames Of Destiny
by KaiMichaels
Summary: Dex Marx is a 13 year old boy from Cinnabar Island starting his very first Pokemon journey after 3 years of learning how to be a Trainer and how to raise his Pokemon through his family. The Kanto Region awaits our young hero, but where will it lead him?


**POKEMON: THE FLAMES OF DESTINY**

**SEASON ONE**

**EPISODE 1.1:**_"..All Fired Up!"_

**WRITTEN ****BY: **_Kai__ Michaels_

Our scene opens up in a garden of a nearby house at the foot of Mt. Cinnabar, where a young boy of 13 is seen standing over two Pokemon of the fire element dressed in a dark red tank top with a couple of silver dog tags resting against his chest; red & black fingerless gloves; navy blue jeans; black trainers and a black no sleeves leather jacket. He has blue eyes, light brown hair gelled up and truly a handsome face for all to see..

**DEX:** _"..Alright! It's now or never guys! Pyro, Tyson are you with me?"_

**PYRO:**_"(Howls) Groowlll!"_

**TYSON: **_"(Nods) Char! Char!"_

**DEX:** _"..Then let our Pokemon journey begin!"_

**NARRATOR:** _"..Meet Dex Marx! A boy, who has a dream of becoming a Pokemon master! _

_Along with his loyal Pokemon: Charmander & Growlithe amoung others, Dex is set to leave his hometown of Cinnabar _

_Island in hopes of entering the Pokemon league once he has obtained 8 gym badges from the _

_surrounding Kanto area! The journey will be long & hard but our hero will do whatever it _

_takes to do accomplish the dream is so badly desires!"_

**DEX:** _"(looking at his wrist-watch) Whoa! Look at the time guys, we better get over to _

_Professor Stein's laboratory for my Pokemon briefing!"_

**PYRO/TYSON: **_"Growlithe!/Charmander!"_

**VOICE: **_"..Dex, honey! Are you out here?"_

**DEX:** _"(Shouting back)..Yeah mum, I'm out here!"_

Dex's mother appears from behind he patio door curtain pulling it to the side slightly, as

she smiles

**MOTHER:**_ "..Good! Sweetie, we better hurry or your miss your briefing with Professor Stein!"_

**DEX: **_"Yeah, I know..I'm coming!"_

**MOTHER:** _"Okay.."_

She smiles, then disappears into the house, as Dex turns back to face his Pokemon

**DEX: **_"..Let's go! (Removing two poke-balls from his belt, then presses their button to make _

_them bigger)..Pyro, Tyson...RETURN!"_

Growlithe & Charmander smile, as a couple of thin red beams launch themselves from the poke-balls and connecting with the Pokemon, as dematerialize into the color red returning to their poke-balls

**DEX:**_"..Alright! I'm ready..Phew! I can't believe, this is really happening.."_

**MOTHER:**_ "..DEX!!"_

**DEX:** _"COMING!!"_

Dex attaches his now minimized poke balls to his belt, then rushes over to his patio doors entering the house, as his mother is waiting by the front door with his medium-sized cylinder sack in her hands..

**MOTHER:** _"Here's your back-pack, sweetie!"_

**DEX:**_"(Smiling)..Thanks, mum!"_

**MOTHER: **_"That's okay honey, now come on..Professor Stein is waiting!"_

Dex takes the sack, then tosses it over his left shoulder as his mother & him exit their house via the front door locking it behind them, as they made their way to Professor Stein's laboratory. It's wasn't long till they arrived, as one of Stein's aides let Dex and his mother in. Dex look around at Stein's laboratory in amazement..

**DEX: **_"Wow mum, Professor Stein has an awesome laboratory and it's used for researching _

_Pokemon! That's incredible.."_

**MOTHER: **_"Well Dex, Mr. Stein is one of the world's most renowned Pokemon researchers, he _

_knows his stuff!"_

**DEX: **_"Yeah, I know.."_

Dex & his mum stop for a minute, as Professor Stein joins them

**STEIN: **_"Ah Dex! you made it, I see."_

**DEX:** _"Yep, right on time as well!"_

**STEIN:** _"(Chuckling) This is true.."_

**MOTHER:**_ "Good morning, Professor.."_

**STEIN:** "Ah yes, Morning Ms. Marx, how are you?"

**MOTHER:** "(smiling)..I'm fine thanks Professor, yourself?"

**STEIN: **_"Very well then, where is young Dane today then?"_

**DEX: **_"His looking, after the gym for my dad whilst his away.."_

**MOTHER:** _"Your elder brother always wanted to run that gym of your family's Dex, so I'm sure _

_his enjoying it. We hardly ever see him nowadays, his always training those Pokemon of his!"_

**STEIN: **_"Yes, Dane is indeed one of Cinnabar's finest Pokemon trainers in a long time! Anyway _

_enough about him, today is about you Dex! Because, today you start your Pokemon journey! How _

_are you feeling, Dex?"_

**DEX: **_"I'm feeling good Professor, but a little nervous too.."_

**STEIN:**_"(Smiling)..Your brother was like that too, when he first started his Pokemon _

_journey..But if he can do it, so can you.."_

**DEX: **_"Thanks, Professor.."_

**STEIN: **_"Now Dex, if you want to get into the Pokemon League you must win 8 official gym _

_badges from the gyms around the Kanto region and you only have a year to do it! The Pokemon _

_League will be extremely tough, when it comes around, so you must be ready! Train your _

_Pokemon to be the best they can be.."_

**DEX:** _"Don't worry Professor, I know what I have to do! All my Pokemon friends know of what's _

_to come also! There more ready, then I am to be honest Professor..(Chuckling).."_

**STEIN: **_"Good, then take these! Your Poke-Dex and Poke-Balls!"_

Professor Stein holds them out for Dex to receive, he does then puts his new poke balls away and his Poke-Dex..

**STEIN:** _"Now normally, I would give you a starting Pokemon but you have Pokemon that you've raised and trained yourself already for awhile now, haven't you?"_

**DEX: **_"That's right, Professor."_

**STEIN: **_"I'm sure they will do fine."_

**DEX: **_"Me too!"_

**STEIN: **_"I wish you the best of luck Dex and I hope you make it to the Pokemon League!"_

**DEX:**_"Thank you Professor that means a lot to me coming from a great man like yourself."_

**STEIN:**_"(Smiling) I'm glad. Now go out there and catch as many Pokemon as possible and win __those badges!"_

**DEX: **_"Will do, I promise you Professor I will do Cinnabar, you and My family proud.."_

**STEIN: **_"I'm sure, you will Dex! Now if you excuse me, I have some research to do and many _

_hungry Pokemon to feed!"_

**DEX:** _"Of course Professor, go right ahead and Thank you for My Poke-Dex & Poke-Balls!"_

**STEIN: **_"My pleasure, Dex!"_

Professor Stein heads into another section of his laboratory through a double door. Dex turns to face his mother, who bends down slightly smiling at her little boy

**MOTHER: **_"Okay darling, your ferry leaves for the mainland in 20 minutes, you better make it _

_down there if you want to catch your brother!"_

**DEX:** _"Don't worry, I will be!"_

**MOTHER:** _"Okay you know, what you need to do..I told you yesterday!"_

**DEX: **_"Yes mum, I know.."_

**MOTHER:** _"Good! Now give me a hug & I'll let you go.."_

**DEX: **_"(Reluctant at first, but gives in)..Alright."_

Dex & his mother share a strong hug embrace, before breaking away as Dex began to rush off saying bye to his mother and heading towards the Ferry where his brother Dane will be waiting for him. 10 Minutes pass, as we found Dane standing at the end of the pier dressed in a black tank top, black jeans and white trainers with his hair styled out to the side slightly bearing a golden chain around his neck. Dex spots his elder brother, then jogs over to him as Dane notices his little brother and smiles to himself. Dex & Dane have always been close brothers, they look to each other for strength & depend on one another like true brothers should whilst training their Pokemon together..

**DANE:** _"Finally made it eh, squirt? You were always a bad time-keeper!"_

Joining Dane at the pier's end

**DEX:**_ "Ha ha, real funny Dane! I guess, this is it eh?"_

**DANE:** _"Yep, it's your big day little brother and I have the up most faith your do our family _

_and the Cinnabar Gym proud out there in the big wide world!"_

**DEX:** _"I hope so."_

**DANE: **_"Alright. Just promise me this little brother.."_

**DEX: **_"Promise, what Dane?"_

**DANE:**_ "..That when you win 7 of your Pokemon League gym badges, you WILL return home and we're battle for your final badge: The __Volcano Badge, okay?"_

Dex is surprised by his brother's request

**DEX: **_"Really, Dane? You mean it?"_

**DANE: **_"Yeah, I do. It will give us both the chance to test how much we know and our ability as _

_Pokemon trainers. I want to be there for you little brother, but you need to prove you have _

_what it takes to run the Cinnabar Gym one day, okay?"_

**DEX:**_"Like dad did with grandfather?"_

**DANE:**_"That's right, it's tradition.."_

**DEX: **_"Okay Dane, your on! That'll be a battle, I look forward too!"_

**DANE: **_"Me too. Ah, I have this for you Dex..."_

Dane pulls something out of his jeans pocket, it appears to be a slightly wide black box

**DEX: **_"What's that?"_

**DANE:** _"Here. I'll show you."_

Dane pulls the lid up after undoing it's lock, as Dex's eyes widen..

**DEX:** _"A FIRE STONE!"_

**DANE: **_"That's right. A very rare evolution stone to help your Pokemon evolve both you and your Pokemon feel the time is right__, okay?"_

**DEX: **_"Dane, I don't know what to say.."_

**DANE:**_"You don't need to say anything, little brother! But I do believe in you, Now take _

_this fire stone and show all those trainers out there, just what our fire Pokemon are really _

_capable of!"_

**DEX: **_"OKAY!"_

Dane shuts the lid and locks it back up walking around to the back of me opening my sack, then placing the fire stone's box inside it, before closing it back up

**DANE:** _"There! Now your all set! Take care, baby brother and I shall await your return for _

_our Pokemon battle!"_

**DEX: **_"(Turning around to face him)..Right! Thanks for everything Dane, your the best big _

_brother! I could ever ask for!"_

**DANE: **_"Stop that! None of this brotherly rubbish, now go on your ferry's about to _

_leave! See you later squirt!"_

Dex laughs

**DEX: **_"Bye, Dane!"_

**DANE: **_"Good luck, kiddo!"_

Dex then raced onto the ferry, as he waved goodbye to his brother, as the ferry's captain shouts: _"ALL ABOARD!"._ Dex goes straight to the end of the deck continuing to wave goodbye to Dane, as the ferry begins to depart for the mainland via Cinnabar Pier. Dane soon becames barely visible to me. I turned around to face the cabin, I was so excited about

starting my journey and I couldn't help but smile uncontrollable to myself whilst the ferry crossed the big blue sea. I removed Pyro's poke-ball from my belt, then held it infront of me pressing it's button to enlarge it..

**DEX: **_"Alright Pyro old buddy, let's rock 'n' roll! I CHOOSE YOU! COME ON OUT, PAL!"_

I threw Pyro's poke ball onto the deck, as it opened up and released Pyro in a beam of white light and materialized onto the deck with the poke ball returning to my hand..

**PYRO: **"Growlithe!"

I held my arms out..

**DEX:** _"Come here, boy!"_

**PYRO:** _"(Smiling, nods)..Growl!"_

Pyro ran towards me, then jumping into my arms, as I picked him up and held him in my arms like, you would hold a

puppy dog. Pyro began licking the side of my face, as I chuckled..

**DEX:** _"I love you too, Pyro! Anyway, we're be arriving at the mainland soon so we can start our journey properly!"_

**PYRO: **_"Growlithe.."_

I looked over the sea's horizen for the mainland. Meanwhile on the Mainland, a young girl named: Veronica Stephenson was seen sitting on the beach throwing pebbles across the ocean's surface, she was dressed classy & stylish with her long black hair in a loose ponytail laying across the top of her shoulder, thinking out load to herself..

**VERONICA: **_"Hmm..I wonder, who should I have a Pokemon battle with? I could do with some last _

_minute practice. Hmm..I wonder.."_

**VOICE 1: **_"How about, we battle little girl?"_

**VOICE 2:** _"Yeah, we could do with some easy target practice too!"_

**VERONICA:**_ "Huh?"_

Veronica turns her head to her left looking over her left shoulder, as a biker boy in leather and girl stand behind her. Veronica stands up staring the others down..

**VERONICA:**_"Excuse me? I'm no-one's target!"_

**BOY:**_"You sure about that sweetheart? Don't want you breaking a nail, now do we?"_

**VERONICA: **_"Well..(Standing now)..Aren't you just the comedian?"_

**BOY:** _"Well, you know how it is. No-one likes to brag!"_

**VERONICA: **_"I disagree with you to be honest, sorry!"_

**GIRL: **_"Sweetheart, you brag all the hell you want! Your in my way, I actually have work to _

_do.."_

**VERONICA: **_"Says the girl with a pole stuck up her, you know what I mean?!"_

**GIRL:** _"Alright, I've heard just about enough of of you! Let's battle! (removes her selected _

_poke ball from her belt).."_

**VERONICA: **_"Fine with me!"_

Veronica also removes her chosen poke-ball from her bag

**GIRL: **_"One Pokemon each!"_

**VERONICA:**_"Your on!"_

Meanwhile back on the ferry Pyro & I were admiring the ocean and it's light breeze, as we began to approach the mainland's pier preparing to pull into it. It wasn't long, before Pyro & I found ourselves on the dock, we thanked the ferry-men before heading down the wooden dock. Pyro then heard something, which caused him to stop..

**PYRO: **_"Growl.."_

I stopped also, as Pyro's ears moved back & fourth slowly getting my attention

**DEX:** _"(Confused)..What is it, boy? You hear something?"_

**PYRO: **_"Growlithe! Groowwwll.."_

**DEX:**_"(I looked up)..Huh? (noticing Veronica)..What's this?"_

**VERONICA:**_ "Ow.."_

Veronica fell to the floor butt first, just as her Pokemon battle ended. The Boy & Girl start laughing out loud..

**GIRL: **_"..Don't tell me, that's all you got? Just as I thought, all talk no action and your a _

_Pokemon trainer? Shameful!"_

**VERONICA:** _"ARGH! Quiet! You cheated! It's against the rules to have 2 Pokemon take on 1 _

_Pokemon in battles at the same time.."_

**BOY:** _"Please! Those rules don't apply to us, we make our own rules! Now give us all, your _

_Pokemon!"_

**VERONICA: **_"Back off, you creep! Never!"_

**BOY:**_"That's too bad, because we could of had something special! NOW GIVE US, YOUR POKEMON _

_OR ELSE!"_

**DEX: **_"(Angered)..We can't let them get away with bullying a girl, like that! Right, Pyro?"_

**PYRO: **_"Growlithe!!"_

**DEX: **_"Let's stop 'em!"_

**PYRO: **_"Growl!"_

So Pyro & I jumped over the low metal banister landing on the sand in an upright position. Pyro & I ran towards the scene, as Veronica screams slightly as the boy reaches for her heavily clinched bag..

**DEX: **_"Argh! Pyro, use your Flamethrower attack and aim for the center to separate him from her! GO!"_

**PYRO: **_"..Grow--lithe!"_

Pyro continued to run, as it launched it's Flamethrower attack from his mouth allowing a pillar of fire to blast itself in between Veronica and the Boy allowing Veronica to reclaim her bag, whilst the boy backed up slightly..

**BOY:**_"..(Heavily Angered)..Argh! WHO DID THAT?! (Looking Around).."_

**GIRL: **_"Are you okay?"_

**DEX: **_"I DID!"_

**BOY/GIRL: **_"Huh?!"_

Pyro & I had finally reached them, then stood infront of Veronica looking over our shoulder asking her..

**DEX:**_"You okay?"_

**VERONICA: **_"Ah huh."_

Veronica nodded, then got to her feet as I looked back at the other two..

**DEX: **_"Good. What's your problem, you can't just steal someone else's Pokemon!"_

**GIRL: **_"We beg to differ, little boy!"_

**BOY:** _"So what don't you stick your nose somewhere else, where it doesn't belong & stay out _

_of our way!"_

**DEX:** _"Argh."_

**BOY:** _"MOVE! Or We'll make you.."_

**DEX: **_"Just try it.."_

**PYRO: **_"GROWLITHHEEE!! (Gritting it's teeth and growling to itself).."_

**GIRL:**_ "It seems to me that we're gonna have to show this kid some manners and how we deal with annoyances like _

_him!"_

**BOY:** _"Agreed! So I suggest you, get ready to lose!"_

The Boy & Girl remove their chosen poke-balls from their belts, then enlarge them ready to battle..

**DEX: **_"(Smiling)..Fine, I'll battle you! This won't take long at all.."_

**GIRL:** _"AHAHAHA!! The boy's confident, but stupid!"_

**DEX: **_"(Smirking)..Well that's your opinion!"_

**VERONICA:** _"Err..Kid? Are you absolutely sure, you wanna do this?"_

**DEX: **_"(Looking over my shoulder with a smile)..Hey, don't worry about me! Just sit back and _

_watch the show!"_

Veronica looks concerned, as I winked at her before turning my attention back to the other two..

**DEX: **_"Who are you guys, anyway?"_

**GIRL:** _"That's for us to know.."_

**BOY:**_"And you to find out! No more talk, let's battle!"_

**DEX:** _"FINE! Have it your way.."_

**BOY:**_"GOOOO!! GRAVELER!!"_

The boy and girl throw their poke-balls, as they fly through the air and open almost automatically released their chosen Pokemon..

**GRAVELER: **_"GRAVELER!"_

**DEX: **_"Alright, Pyro get ready!"_

**PYRO: **_"(Smiling)..GROWLITHE!"_

Pyro jumps up and lands infront of me ready to battle

**VERONICA: **_"(To herself)..There's no way, one Growlithe can stand up to those Pokemon! Especially a rock-type like Graveler!"_

**BOY:** _"You puny Growlithe won't last 1 minute in a battle with my Pokemon! But hey, you can't_

_win 'em all eh, kid?"_

**GIRL: **_"This will be over, quick!"_

**DEX:** _"You got that right! And those losers look like you.."_

**GIRL:** _"ARGH! That does it!"_

**BOY: **"Graveler, ROCK THROW NOW!!"

**GRAVELER:** _"GRAV!"_

**DEX:** _"Alright Pyro, use your AGILITY!!"_

**PYRO: **_"Growl!"_

Pyro shoots off with it's speed increasing tremendously moving from one side to the other avoiding Graveler's rock throw attacks..

**BOY: **_"ARGH!"_

Pyro begins to circle Graveler at high speed beginning to confuse Graveler immensely becoming increasingly dizzy..

**BOY: **_"GRAVELER!! DO SOMETHING! EARTHQUAKE NOOWWWWW!!"_

**DEX: **_"Oh boy.."_

Graveler snaps out of his confusion and jumps into the air, before coming back down again with his 4 arms in the air

**GRAVELER: **_"GRAVELER!!"_

Graveler soon connects with the ground below smashing the side of his fists into the ground below him, as he begins to shake with mini cracks starting to appear. Pyro continues to circle but soon finds himself stopping, as the ground breaks apart then launching him into the air via the exploding ground below him..

**PYRO:** _"..(Howling)..GRRROOWWLLL!!"_

**DEX: **_"PYRO!"_

**VERONICA: **_"Oh no.."_

**BOY: **_"I told ya this match would be over pretty quickly! Finish it Graveler! USE SESMIC _

_TOOOOSSSS!!"_

**GRAVELER: **_"GRAVELER!!"_

Graveler launches itself into the air grabbing onto an airborne Pyro, then lifts him above it's head then does a 360 degree spin in the air, before tossing Pyro by it's two front leg straight down to the ground below..

**DEX: **_"NOOOO!! PPYYRRROOOO..DON'T GIVE UP, BUDDY!"_

**VERONICA: **_"The kid's Growlithe is toast, when it finally hits the ground.."_

**PYRO:**_ "GRRROOOWWLLL!!"_

**DEX:** _"ARGH..(A thought enters his mind)..PYRO!! FORM AN AIR-LENS AROUND YOURSELF!"_

**PYRO: **_"(Eyes widen)..GROWLITHE!!"_

Pyro backward somersaults himself in mid air, then heats the air around him as a red aurora begins to form itself around Pyro

**DEX:** _"..NOW USE YOUR FIRE-SPIN ATTACK AND AIM FOR THE GROUND! THEN DIVE STRAIGHT INTO IT. _

_BUDDY!"_

**PYRO:**_ "(Eyes widen)..GRRROOOWWLLLITHE!"_

Pyro then opens his mouth then launches a tornado of fire towards the ground. Once done Pyro closes his mouth as the tornado circles..

**BOY: **_"What's this kid up to?!"_

**GIRL:** _"His gone crazy!"_

**PYRO: **_"GROWL!"_

Pyro dives right into the heart of his own Fire Spin attack spinning his body around, as the flames conceals him. The heat energy from the attack amplifies Pyro's Air Lens even more making it bigger allowing Pyro to slowly lower itself onto the ground below. The flames clear, just as Graveler lands with Pyro standing on all four legs staring down Graveler..

**EVERYONE**_** (apart from Dex)**_**:**_"__IMPOSSIBLE!!"_

**DEX: **_"..ALRIGHT!! IT WORKED!! GREAT JOB, PYRO!!"_

**PYRO: **_"GROWL, GROWL, GROOOWWWLLLL!!"_

**VERONICA:** _"I don't believe it.."_

**BOY:** _"HOW DID YOU DO THAT? GRAVELER'S SESMIC TOSS CANNOT BE COUNTERED!"_

**DEX:** _"Wrong! Pyro is no ordinary Growlithe!"_

**BOY: **_"What?! What do you mean by that?"_

**DEX:** _"..His my best friend and we won't be defeated by the likes of you two!"_

**PYRO: **_"..GROWL!"_

**BOY: **_"Nice, little speech, kid! But It still won't save you! ARGH! GRAVELER, ROCK TOMB NOWWW!!"_

**GRAVELER:** _"GRRRAAVVVV!!"_

**DEX: **_"(In his mind)..Rock Tomb?! He knows it! Fire Pokemon are really weak against that attack, Argh..(Leaving his thoughts).."_

Graveler smashes the earth below him, as large rock pillars rise up from underneath the ground on which Pyro stands on beginning to enclose him..

**DEX: **_"PYRO! QUICK! AIM YOUR FLAMETHROWER ATTACK AT THE GROUND BELOW YOU TO POWER OUT, BEFORE THEY ENCLOSE YOU!"_

**PYRO:**_ "Growlithe!"_

Pyro then aims his Flamethrower attack towards the ground the force from Pyro's flame launches him out of the rock tomb attack like a rocket just barely escaping it, as the rocks smash against each other & crumble

**BOY:** _"NO!!"_

**DEX: **_"Alright, Pyro this is it! Graveler is weak for a few seconds following Rock Tomb's completion! USE YOUR FLAME WHEEL PYRO AT MAXIMUM POWER!! It won't be able to resist it enough __to survive!"_

**BOY:**_ "NOT GOOD!"_

Pyro's eyes burn with an intense fiery glow, as flames begin to wrap themselves around Pyro's body before opening his month bringing the circling flames to the front of it. Pyro then takes some air in and then releases he's special attack from above Graveler giving his Flame Wheel more velocity and ferocity for it's target. The wheel of fire begins to rip through the air increasing it's size slightly and then connects with the face of Graveler sending it flying throw the air engulfed it flames into a nearby wall hard. The dust settles with Pyro landing on the ground on all fours breathing quite heavily..

**PYRO:** _"Growlithe--Grow--lithe--Growl.."_

Graveler is seen lying unconscious by the wall defeated and covered in black smoke markings

**BOY:**_ "NOOOOOO!! HOW COULD I LOOOOSSEEE!! TO A KID?! ARRGGHH..GRAVELER _

_RETURN!!"_

The boy launches Graveler's poke-ball's red beam, as it dematerializes returning to the inside of his poke-ball

**DEX: **_"Pyro! (Rushing over to an obviously tired Growlithe)..You did great, well done buddy!"_

**VERONICA: **_"What'd ya know, he actually won.."_

**GIRL:** _"No-one beats us!! (Angered)..I'll teach that kid and his pathetic Growlithe, not to _

_mess with us! GO CLOYSTER!!"_

The girl throws her chosen poke-ball, as it opens releasing her designated Pokemon..

**CLOYSTER: **_"..CLLLOOOYYSTTTERR!" _

**GIRL: **_"RAPID FIRE, WATER GUN! RIGHT NOW! SOAK THAT GROWLITHE, GOOD CLOYSTER!"_

**CLOYSTER:** _"CLOOYSTTERR!"_

Cloyster releases multiple water guns from various parts of it's shell and sprays Pyro with large doses of water forcing it to fly into a nearby rock breaking it, as I fell back

**DEX: **_"NOOOOOOO!! PYYRRROOO!!"_

**VERONICA:**_"OH MY GOD! FIRE POKEMON ARE REALLY WEAK AGAINST WATER POKEMON!"_

Cloyster finishes drowning Pyro in it's water gun attacks, as Pyro is seen barely stirring on the floor soaked in water. The boy & girl laugh sinisterly to themselves, as I raced over to Pyro. I held him so close. I began to become a little teary as Veronica joined us

**DEX: **_"Pyro..Pyro..are you okay? Please, say something..."_

**PYRO: **_"(Struggling)..G-Grow--"_

**VERONICA: **_"His badly hurt and that water is not helping him at all..We need to get him to _

_the Pokemon center right away!"_

**BOY:** _"AAHAHAHAHAHHA!! Nice one, Kimmy! That'll teach him to mess with us!"_

**KIM:** _"Couldn't have said it, any better myself, Robbie!"_

**ROBBIE: **_"..Shall we put the icing on the cake, Kim?"_

**KIM: **_"I thought, you'd never ask! You twerps are not taking that Growlithe, anywhere! His _

_coming with us!"_

**ROBBIE: **_"Yeah, so step aside losers!"_

Pyro lost continuous following him licking my cheek, as I began to feel nothing, but rage build up inside me..

**DEX: **_"You've crossed the line and now Pyro's life is in danger, I cannot forgive you! I __WON'T!"_

**KIM: **_"Is that right?"_

**ROBBIE:** _"He looks pretty mad, Kim.."_

I hugged an unconscious Pyro tightly, as I looked up slight long streams of tears running down my face..

**DEX:** _"Now, you..PAY!!"_

Kim & Robbie step back slightly

**DEX: **_"(Looking at Veronica)..Hold Pyro for me.."_

**VERONICA:** _"Sure.."_

I passed Pyro to Veronica, who held him like a baby. I stood up, then stared at Kim and Robbie with nothing but burning vengeance in my eyes. I then reached for another of my poke-balls and enlarged it..

**DEX:** _"You wanna see real fire power, well here's your chance! Now prepare yourselves.."_

**ROBBIE: **_"You don't scare us! There's not a Pokemon alive that will ever beat The Gyarados _

_Guild!"_

**KIM: **_"His right! Give it your best shot or your little Growlithe might never recover, if we _

_have anything to say about it!"_

**DEX:**_"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES: POKEMON TRAINERS! WHEN, YOU DISRESPECT MY POKEMON! YOU INSULT THEM AND ME! You disgust me, maybe your realize that after I unleash this Pokemon on _

_you, which also doubles as one of my strongest Pokemon! NOVA, GOOOO!!"_

**VERONICA/KIM/ROBBIE:** _"Nova?!"_

I then threw Nova's poke-ball knowing it would make quick work of this so called Gyarados Guild..

**...TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
